


All Extremes

by Yikes_Writes



Category: Stranger Things (TV 2016)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Bookstore, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Billy owns a bookshop and is pretentious, Dyslexic Steve Harrington, M/M, Steve in overalls is my passion
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-02
Updated: 2020-05-02
Packaged: 2021-03-02 05:33:38
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,852
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23959999
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Yikes_Writes/pseuds/Yikes_Writes
Summary: “He has a crush on you.” Robin was poking him over the counter. Steve had just high-tailed it up to work on his schoolwork after asking Billy how he was and looking so fond when Billy just said not so bad.“Shut up, Rob.”“He does. He’s in here almost every day, and gets so fucking nervous when talking to you. He wants to date you and kiss you.” She sang it at him, wiggling around a bit.“Jesus Christ, Robin, he doesn’t. He’s a paying customer.”“A paying customer that gets all cute and blushy when you two talk, and who never says more than three words to me.” Billy rolled his eyes, retreating to the back office.-Book store au.
Relationships: Billy Hargrove/Steve Harrington
Comments: 17
Kudos: 361





	All Extremes

**Author's Note:**

> Follow me on Tumblr [@yikesharringrove](https://yikesharringrove.tumblr.com/)!
> 
> Title taken from a quote from "Orlando" By Virginia Woolf.

“ _Fuck_.”

Billy shook out his hand, just dropped a large box of books on his fingers.

“Dumbass.” Robin was perched at the counter, leafing lazily through some indie zine her friends made.

“You know you could, like, _help_.” Billy shot her a glare as she rolled her eyes, leaving him and his smushed little hand to shelve the new stock.

“No point in that, Boss.” Billy just kept sorting maneuvering himself through the narrow shelves to sort the new arrivals.

His bookshop had been open for about a month, and was doing _well_. He had a little cafe in the back corner, run by Heather and her baked goods. There was a second level to the shop he filled with squashy armchairs, and little tables. It had become a fairly popular spot with the kids from the local university as they studied, or _avoided_ their studies with the books he had on the first level.

He had new and used books, had a trade-in program with book donations. It was warm in the little shop, sweet and cozy.

The bell above the door chimed.

“Hi, I was looking for _Groundwork of the Metaphysic of Morals_ by Immanuel Kant.”

“You can find Billy, he’s in the stacks over there, and he _should_ be able to _help you_ better than _I_ can.” Billy rolled his eyes, could _hear_ the smile in her voice. He kept shelving, could hear the light footsteps approaching.

“Um, excuse me, I was told you can help?” Billy looked up, his breath hitching when he saw the guy. He was tall and lanky, slouching like he wanted to be _small_. He had all this messy brown hair, these _big_ dark eyes behind his glasses.

“Kant, right?”

“Yep!”

“This is a good one. Have you read _the Critique of Pure Reason_? That book was pretty big for me, his thoughts on causation in relationship to time and experience were so _new_ to me the first time I read it.”

“Oh, it’s uh, it’s actually for a _class_. I’m not any _good_ at this philosophy stuff.” Billy just smiled weekly. This guy was _almost_ fucking _perfect_. He wandered over a few stacks to search.

“You at the university?”

“Yeah, I’m a senior. Just finishing up my generals and everything so I can graduate. I’m studying to be a teacher. Sorry, you probably don’t give a shit.” He had red splotches high on his cheeks.

“No, I always love talkin’ with new folks.” He smiled gently at the guy, reaching up for the book. “Immanuel Kant. Robin up front’ll take care ‘a you.” The guy fidgeted for a second, taking the book slowly.

“Thank you, I’m Steve, by the way.”

“Billy.” Steve waved at him, awkwardly and _adorably_.

Steve began coming in just about every other day.

He would say an awkward hello to Billy, would be all fidgety and _weird_ , and retreat to the comfy second floor with a large iced latte, face red, mumbling to himself.

“He has a _crush_ on you.” Robin was poking him over the counter. Steve had just high-tailed it up to work on his schoolwork after asking Billy how he was and looking so _fond_ when Billy just said _not so bad_.

“Shut _up_ , Rob.”

“He _does_. He’s in here almost _every day_ , and gets so fucking _nervous_ when talking to you. He wants to _date_ you and _kiss_ you.” She sang it at him, wiggling around a bit.

“Jesus _Christ_ , Robin, he _doesn’t_. He’s a paying _customer_.”

“A paying customer that gets all cute and blushy when you two talk, and who never says more than three _words_ to me.” Billy rolled his eyes, retreating to the back office.

She followed him, stomping loudly.

“At _least_ admit you think he’s cute.”

“He’s fuckin’ _adorable_ , but he said he’s not a big reader, and when I started talkin’ about Kant philosophies, his eyes got all _big_ like that shit went _way_ over his head. I don’t think we’d work out.”

“Just because someone doesn’t read and-slash-or comprehend eighteenth-century philosophy, doesn’t make them not _worthwhile_.”

“It’s kind of a deal-breaker for me, Rob.” She glared at him.

“You are _so_ pretentious. He’s cute, and he seems _sweet_ , what does it _matter_?”

“I just like _intellectual_ types.” 

“I fucking _hate_ you.” She huffed, stomping back out into the shop.

“What in the _hell_?” Billy was up on the second floor, cleaning up the discarded coffee mugs and books left behind before closing. He heard muttering from the corner, looking to see Steve, tucked in a large armchair, frowning heavily at the book propped in his lap, something thick and heavy, _probably_ for that philosophy class he’s been trudging through.

“You okay, Pretty Boy.” Steve slammed the book shut.

“Yeah, I’m _fine_.” He began shoving his schoolwork away, stuffing it roughly into his bag.

“Hey, whoa.” Billy plopped down across from him, taking one of Steve’s wrists in his own. “What’s wrong?” Steve whipped off his glasses, digging his thumbs into his eyes.

“It’s just been a _long_ day, and my dyslexia gets so much _worse_ when I’m tired, but this midterm is _tomorrow_ and I _need_ to study.”

“I didn’t know you were _dyslexic_.”

“Oh, sorry, I forgot my button that says _I’m dyslexic, ask me how!”_ Billy sat back, one eyebrow raised. “I’m sorry, I’m just tired. And my brain hurts.”

“You know we have audiobooks. There’s a whole selection in the back downstairs.” Steve looked up at him.

“Wait, _seriously_?”

“Yeah. We have tapes and CDs. Have a _bunch_ of random stuff. You wanna take a look through it all?” Steve’s eyes were wide. He shoved his glasses back on, following Billy to the display.

They were sitting on the ground, going through the selection Billy had, Steve had found _two_ of the books he needed for his philosophy class. 

“Billy I’m heading out-” Robin stopped when she saw the two of them, sitting in a sea of tapes and CDs. “You do know we _closed_ , like half an hour ago.”

“Holy _shit_. Seriously? Why didn’t you tell me to go! I would’ve gotten outta your hair.”

“ _Relax_ , Pretty Boy. I don’t mind stickin’ around. Don’t got much else goin’ on.” Robin was watching them with a smug look on her face, sitting in one hip.

“No I have to, I should go. I’ll, um, I’ll come back for these tomorrow.” He pressed the few he had selected into Billy’s hand, gripping his upper arm. “ _Thank you,_ Billy. It _really_ means a lot to me.” He gave him a sweet smile, threw Robin a two-finger salute as he hefted his backpack, leaving the shop with a jingle.

Robin slapped Billy’s arm.

“He’s so _hot_ for you, and you’re practically in _love_ with him too, this is _disgusting_ and _gay.”  
_

“Robin no homophobia in my store, please.” She laughed at him as they locked up, Billy cleaning up the mess of audiobooks. 

“Hi, I brought you this.” Steve was wearing a soft sweater under a pair of _overalls_. He looked so _soft_ and Billy wanted to _cuddle_ him.

He was currently pushing a plastic container full of chocolate chip cookies over the counter.

“I wanted to say thank you for helping me last night, and I _know_ there’s straight up a cafe that sells these in the back, and you could _probably_ eat as many as you like because you _own_ the whole place, but I thought it’d be _nice_ and I bake when I’m stressed and _ramble_ when I’m nervous, if you couldn’t already _tell,_ but you’re really nice and I just wanted to do something nice for _you_ , and I’m gonna shut the _fuck_ up if you don’t mind.” He was _bright_ red, his eyes darting around the shop, looking _everywhere_ but at Billy.

“Thank you, Sweet Thing.” He took a cookie, taking a big bite out of it. “And I got your audiobooks on hold.” Steve giggled when Billy talked with his mouth full of cookie, rifling through his wallet to get cash for the CDs. “Your midterm was today, right?”

“Oh, yeah. I, you remembered.”

“You told me last _night_.” Steve shrugged.

“Sometimes people kinda tune me out.” Billy frowned, opened his mouth to say something in rebuttle but Steve plowed on. “I had the test today. I _think_ it was okay, but it _always_ goes either way with me. Sometimes I feel _super_ good about it afterwards, but then I’ll straight up _fail_ and sometimes it goes the _other_ way, so I’m hoping ambivalence is key.”

“I think that sounds like a valid plan. Just keep your mind off it.”

“You read anything good lately.” Billy just gave him a look.

“Take in where we are, _then_ get back to me.”

“I mean, you probably read a _lot_ , but have you read anything _good_ lately?”

“Define _good_.” Steve shrugged. One of the straps on his overalls fell off his shoulder. It was so _cute_.

“Like, engaging content.”

“That’s a pretty low bar.”

“Well, I know you probably read like, super smart stuff that goes _way_ over my head. If we were talking about _novels_ I would say, engaging _plot_ , interesting rounded characters, all _that_ shit, but you probably read, like, I don’t even fucking _know_.”

“I’m gonna let you in on my best kept secret.” He leaned into the counter a little. Steve’s eyes were _bright_ as he leaned over the counter, shoving his nose _right_ into Billy’s space. “I’m a _sucker_ for classics.” Steve had this cute little half smile on his face.

“Like, _Moby Dick_?”

“Jesus, _no_. Nobody actually _likes_ that book. I mean like, _Pride & Prejudice_ and _Emma_ and _Wuthering Heights_ and _Don Quixote_.”

“I think I’ve heard of like, _two_ of those.” He gasped a little, his eyebrows going up. “I have an idea! Would you recommend me audio books? Of all your favorites? I want to be able to like, _talk_ about them with you.” His eyes were shining and bright, so _excited_ to _share_ these books with Billy, these books that mean the _world_ to Billy.

“Sure thing, Pretty Boy. I’ll pick a new one out for you every week or so.” Steve hoped from foot to foot, wiggling and _excited_.

“I wanna do that! WE can have our own little _bookclub_. It’ll be so _fun_ , we can like, talk about your favorite books, and I’ll actually _get it_ because I won’t have to be, like, _translating_ the fucking wiggly words.” He was _crackling_ with energy over this idea, it was making _Billy_ excited. 

And then Steve’s phone started going off in the chest pocket of the overalls. When he took it out Billy caught a glimpse of the name _Nance_.

“Sorry, this is my ex-girlfriend.” He smiled at Billy who’s heart dropped. “But I’ll be back tomorrow, if you wanna have a book ready for me!” He pushed the cookies closer to Billy with a Look, answering the phone as he awkwardly pushed open the door with his back, and a little _hey, Nance!_

 _“How was your_ boyfriend _today?”  
_

“Straight. He’s fucking _straight_.” Robin furrowed her brows.

“Sorry, there’s _no_ way that boy is _completely_ straight.”

“He got a call from his ex- _girlfriend_. He’s fucking _straight_ , and we’re gonna start a stupid _bookclub_ thing because he wants to read _my_ favorite books and he’s fucking _straight_.” Billy shoved the cookies away from him, taking up on of the heavy boxes of book donations, heaving it to be shelved. 

Robin followed him to the stacks.

“Just because he had an ex- _girlfriend_ doesn’t mean he’s _straight_ , Billy. He could be bi, or pan, or fluid, or literally _anything_.” Billy just ignored he, kept shoving the new arrivals away. She sighed at his back. “Okay, asshole. Give him some queer book, like _Orlando_ and see what he says about it.” Robin tromped away when Billy refused to answer.

Steve tripped on the door frame the next day.

He spilled out _hard_ on the floor, smacking his chin and spilling paper. It was so fucking _funny_ , but Billy stifled his laugh, and helped Steve up. His face was _red_ , the flush spreading down his neck. 

He took _one_ look at Billy when he stood up, and walked _right_ back out the door.

He gathered up the courage to come back in three days later.

“Watch yourself there, Pretty Boy.” Steve’s face went hot again.

“I’m _so_ sorry about that. I was so fucking embarrassed, I had to go have a panic attack for like, six hours after that.” He gave a shaky little laugh. “I believe I was promised an audiobook?” Billy took it out from under the counter.

“ _Maurice_ , by E.M. Forster. It’s a gay classic about coming of age, and having to live in the closet, and being in love. It’s _excellent_.”

“Sounds like my fuckin’ _life_.” Billy stared as Steve just read the snippet on the back of the box.

“You gay?”

“Pan.” Steve said it easily, didn’t even look up from reading the box. Billy can _hear_ Robin gloating in his head, saying that she’s _right_.

“Cool.” Steve gave him a weird look.

“You’re being weird.” Billy shrugged. Steve glanced at the large pride flag hanging in the window of the store, looking back at Billy with one eyebrow raised.

“Yeah, I’m a big ol’ homo. I’m really not being _weird_. I just didn’t know.” Steve reached out to push his shoulder.

“I’m _kidding_ , Bill! Quit bein’ so grumpy.” Billy _couldn’t_ help but smile when Steve was looking at him like _that_ , was giggling at him like _that_.

-

When Steve finished the audiobook, they talked about it over hot tea after closing.

That became their ritual, Steve would get a book recommendation, would finish it in about four days, he’d stay after closing an they’d _talk._ The next day, he’d get a new one.

They began talking about _more_ than just the books. 

Steve was an _incredibly_ easy person to talk to. Something about his big eyes made Billy _want_ to open, to share his past.

He told Steve about his dad, just the _tip_ of the iceberg, just the basic _he’s a homophobic asshole_. But then Steve told him he’d been kicked out of his house at eighteen, so Billy told _him_ his father was physically abusive, and before he fucking _knew_ it, they were both tearing up and _connecting_.

“Who’re you texting?” Robin snatched his phone, dancing out of his reach as she scrolled through the texts between him and Steve. “Oh my _God_ , are you _sure_ you two aren’t _dating_.” He ripped his phone out of her hands.

“Shut _up_ , Robin.” He stormed to the back office, his refuge whenever Robin started bugging him. 

“ _No_. You two have been doing this dance for _months_. You two have your own special _bookclub_. You need to ask him _out_.”

“I just don’t wanna _assume_ anything and fuck up this friendship. I don’t _have_ very many friends, and i don’t wanna lose him. Just because he’s into guys doesn’t mean he’s into _me_.”

“Billy you’re _hot_. And me, a _whole_ lesbian, telling you that means it’s _true_. I’ve _seen_ the way he is around you. Remember when he fucking _fell_ and had to leave _immediately_? He’s so _hot_ for you and nervous rambles all the time. If you asked him out he would say _yes_.”

But Billy never actually _got_ a chance to ask him out.

The _same_ night Robin was bugging him Steve came slamming roughly into the shop.

“You okay?” Steve was quiet, something Billy had never _seen_ in him.

“Just a bad day.” He sipped at the tea Billy had placed in front of him. 

“You wanna talk about it?” Billy said at the _exact_ same moment Steve looked _right_ at Billy as said.

“You wanna go on a date with me?”

“Sorry, what did-” Billy ears were ringing.

“No, I didn’t say _anything._ ” Steve was looking everywhere _but_ Billy.

“No you asked me _out_.” He took a breath.

“Look, I _really_ like you. Like a _whole_ lot. And today was _shit_ and the whole time I just kept thinking about how I wanted to see _you_ , and talk to you about it, and I _knew_ just walking _in_ here and _looking_ at you would make the whole awful day that much fucking _better_ and I just wanna go on a _date_. With you.”

Billy’s mouth was open.

“Holy _shit_.” Steve was steadily going even more red.

“I’m sorry if I just fucked up this whole thing we had goin’ on-”

“ _No_ , I wanna go out with you. I _really_ like you too.” Steve was still, and then he started _wiggling_ , that excited little side to side he does.

“Seriously?”

“Seriously.” Steve stood up, shaking and wiggling in the _cutest_ little happy dance Billy has _ever_ fucking seen.

“Oh my God. I’ve wanted to ask you out for like, _months_. I’m so _excited_.” He flopped back into his seat. “Okay but first, _Animal Farm_. I think the pig’s an _asshole_.”

Billy leaned forward, pressing a kiss to Steve’s cheek.


End file.
